clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret area that can be accessed from the Map, Spy Phone, and Spy Headquarters. Tipping the Iceberg * It is widely rumored that it is possible to tip the Iceberg when 100 penguins are on one side of it. Some players say all 100 have to be drilling or dancing. Other penguins even say that each individual gets a certain number of coins, but this number has been said to be anywhere from 300 coins to 1,000,000. The Iceberg tip has never been done, but it may happen in the future as a community event. But as for now, it is impossible. * A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in The Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Ice Berg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Ice Berg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!".Also in issue 151 of the penguin times she replied to a penguin that that she didn't know but if you saw people tiring to tip it try and see for yourself. * This article was there to match with the Secret Agent Mission #1. In this mission, some penguins were trapped in a piece of ice and the secret agent had to save them, by throwing out a life saver. *In the Secret Agent Mission 6, Herbert P. Bear explains that the iceberg he was traveling on tipped at one point. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg can not be tipped. **A running gag on the PSA Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and it's tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. Also in mission 9 you need to repair a rubber duck and put it in the water on the iceberg. However, in the book 'The Spice of Life' Smulley says his friend saw the Iceberg tip but Suneroo argues that the friend also said that you can get more coins in Jet Pack Adventure without collecting any. They both think that's crazy. However, this is true so Iceberg tip might also be true. The Block of Ice On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. An iceberg (not the iceberg that is a room of Club Penguin) collided with Rockhopper's ship, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, he made the decision to row back to Rockhopper island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the beach. Trivia * On New Year's Day 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Iceberg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. * There were fireworks here and at the mountain On New Years Day 2008. * Most people don't see it as a "secret" room because almost everybody who plays Club Penguin knows about it. *If you challenge Sensei on Card-Jitsu and he uses a level 12 water card, he'll start rocking the iceberg Parties *During the Christmas Party 2007, a small Christmas tree was there. *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the iceberg became a glass of water with ice cubes. *On the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *On the 2008 Fall Fair, the iceberg became a ball pit. *During the Music Jam in July 2008, The Band played on the iceberg. However, they went on breaks quite often. This may be tp prevent the Iceberg from collapse *During Halloween solar eclipse of 2006 the Aurora Australis, (Commonly known as the Southern Lights) were visible. *In the 2008 Christmas party, the iceberg has a small tree in the middle of it. This tree can change magically change shape if clicked on. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Myths